onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Genocyber
I've grown very tired of the image edit wars caused by User:Genocyber. He seems to be either ignorant of our rules, or either blatantly disregards them, or a bit of both. In addition to countless examples of bad images he's uploaded and re-uploaded (Such as images of Smoker and Hina from Z, which it was determined were unneeded since they look the same as past appearances) that have been deleted, here are several examples of his recent edit warring: * Reverting to a low-quality image of Shanks with no explanation given. **And doing it again. *Reverting to a scanlation image. **And doing it again. *Ignoring the intended use of the image, and reverting without explanation as well. *Reverting to Anime images when Anime is shown to have inconsistencies while a manga version does not. **And doing it again... *And this edit war is in a league of its own. These continued edit wars are getting very troublesome and unproductive. Either his behavior should change, or he should get a ban. I don't wanna deal with this anymore. 16:05, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I guess an one-week ban would be good. 16:10, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I think it'd be fine if he'd just use talkpages more so we could discuss stuff. In 500 edits he deigned to reply to 3 talkpage posts. (And those edits cover everything from the beginning of March, so they do include those editwars) I agree with staw, 1 or 2 weeks sounds reasonable, and a general fixing of attitude is required. 16:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) He's been quite disruptive and unreasonable. He's gotta change or say bye-bye. 17:47, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know about Geno that much but from what I've seen from this, I'd have to agree. 18:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I definitely agree with banning him, but I'd say for a month at least. He went with this streak for a long time, despite warnings. 1-2 weeks isn't enough, if you'd ask me. 20:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll have to agree. Let Geno feel the at-least-one-week Ban! >_> WU out - 20:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I guess that it has finally come down to this. This behaviour isn't anything recent, as it has been happening for quite some time, but people were tolerant until now. I think that a one month ban minimum is within reason. MasterDeva (talk) 16:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I believe 1 month is too much.but he definitely deserves a ban for one or twee weeks. 17:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I would normally agree with that but as I mentioned above this has been going on for quite some time, and Genocyber is not a newbie here either. If it wasn't for that, a two weeks would have been enough. MasterDeva (talk) 18:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Well,Genos is a good editor so I guess we can show some tolerance. 18:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If you guys really want to ban me over trivial shit then be my guest. Just remember I've done alot for this place. And these edit wars are goddamn retarded. That one with Robins face? Guess what, her eyes were always blue in the show! For fucks sake just write in the trivia section the manga colors them in brown since they're never going to change in the show. And the RAWs I change? I do it because a blank scanslation is more crisp and looks ultimately better than a low quality grainy image. People visiting the wiki here don't give a shit about that sort of thing, but I'm sure they'd like being able to SEE the image clearly. So go ahead and ban me. I really couldn't care less. I only do what I do for the love of the source material. Genocyber (talk) 02:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You do what you love for the source material? That sounds kind of strange since you're denying the source material on things that come to Robin's eyes. The source material is the manga, not the anime. And while I do agree the color scheme isn't too important to change in the portrait, it's not something to war over. Especially how poor your reasoning is. One Piece is a comic first, and a TV show second. These edits are not "trivial". They're rude, spontaneous, and constant. Your attitude is not appreciative in this community. Even I agree with having stuff like Robin's portrait being the anime, or the scanlation being the manga, but it's too trivial and not important enough for me to care so much for. Even if it was, I wouldn't revert it as rudely as you do. I even remember the Supernova portrait wars: "reverting until you can come up with a less butthurt reason". You're a very rude user, Geno. It's not trivial; it's simply bad behavior. 02:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the fact that geno is contributing but if his edits are going to be troublesome and also his attitude is not toleranted in this wiki, so i think two weeks ban 03:10, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You ignore the rules of the wiki, Geno. If you disagree with them, edit wars aren't the way to change them. You may not like the rules, but you are still subject to them. Anyway, are we good to start a poll here? 03:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Kind of pointless since everyone seems to want me gone. But that Supernovas thing is still retarded. How are we expected to make any progress around here when nobody wants to change anything?? And my 'behavior' is merely my frustrations at the lack of understanding alot of you seem to have when I make these edits. Better pictures will come along, characters will get new looks, change them! If you people would stop painting me as black against white you might see some of my better reasoning, and me being alot nicer. Genocyber (talk) What about the no ban option? SeaTerror (talk) 05:32, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hear, hear, some of you are making banninbg people into your hobby instead of focusing on editing and contributing meanigful stuff. Before you ban me again for just one remark. While others can go spouting off, unchecked and mostly unchallenged. (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) It's not that we want you gone, Geno. It's that we want you to change the way you act a bit to a friendlier mood. I understand you can be frustrated; we all are. But when you're unreasonably continuing an edit war without any input whatsoever except to insult, that feels more like stubbornness. It will cause less frustration to rationally discuss the war, rather than continue it with insults. You also need to understand the reasoning behind us keeping old images. Something like the Supernovas page strictly uses information that's pre-timeskip. Changing their portraits would be inconsistent. We also can't really act like that post-timeskip image is canon, since it has yet to be in the story yet. But I'm getting off-topic. Those are just examples of things you can rationally protest without having to resort to insults or edit-warring. 07:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC)